Without You
by HollyHogwartsRoar
Summary: Blaine is falling to pieces without Kurt, and Kurt isn't doing much better on a rainy day in New York.
1. Part 1

_AN: I wrote this instead of taking notes in class today, so it's probably not my best work. Let me know what you think and whether or not you think I should continue it._

**Without You- Part 1**

The rain seems to slip down the window in slow motion. Somehow, even that is reminding me of him. The strolls down the rain-soaked streets of our hometown, the long evening showers together, that one night last break when the power went out during a storm. I miss him so much it feels like a literal weight on my chest.

I glance back at the textbook propped up on my knees. I've been trying to read this same page for over an hour now, but to no avail. I always space out halfway though, this time to stare out the window apparently. I finally give up and toss the book across the room where it lands softly on top of the clothes in my laundry basket. I stretch out on the bed and look at the ceiling forlornly.

I wonder if he's thinking about me too...

ooo

I fling open the door, huffing in frustration when it hits hard on the wall, leaving a small dent. I throw my bag across the room to the couch and run up the stairs of my empty house to my bed room, not giving a damn about my stuff or the wall at the moment.

I rip off my bow tie and run my fingers through my unruly curls. I didn't gel my hair this morning. It just hadn't felt worth my time today.

I'm getting so sick of it. I'm sick of the ignorant assholes I have to deal with on a daily basis. I'm sick of being in this stupid town where nothing ever happens. I'm sick of having to live without him...

My sweater and dress shirt join my bow tie on the floor and my pants are quickly traded for sweats. I hurriedly tape up my hands, turning to the punching bag that hangs in the corner of my room.

I can't stop myself once I start. I start pounding on it with every ounce of fury I have. A punch for every person I wanted to hit in real life, for all the mountains of homework filling my backpack, for every slushie-coated sweater I've had to throw into the trash.

I start screaming at some point. Every pound of my fist against the bag and every tear running over my cheeks is now for every mile keeping me from home. From Kurt. Sweat pours down my forehead and chest, but I don't care. I don't care about my bleeding knuckles. All I know is I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand it without him.

xxxx

I can't take it anymore. I lean over the side of my mattress and pull my laptop from under the bed. The picture of Blaine and I on my desktop background sends a sad feeling of longing through my heart. I need to see him.

I open up Skype, my heart skipping a little when I see he is online like I hoped. I press the video call button and wait. He answers a minute later.

My breath hitches at the sight before me.

The familiar sound of Skype call cuts through my thoughts from the computer across the room. I consider ignoring it, but part of me hopes it's him. I move over to my computer and move the mouse to wake up the screen to see who's calling.

_Kurt Hummel calling..._

I hit the answer button before I even think to worry about how I look right now.

ooo

"Blaine, you look horrible!" I shout, shocked at the image of the broken boy before me. He's obviously been boxing recently. His skin is glistening from sweat and he's not even wearing a shirt. His eyes are bright red, like they are after he's been crying...

He smiles sadly and pushes his sweaty hair off his forehead. "I'm fine, sweetheart," he says reassuringly. "How are you?" His voice is rough, but I pretend I don't notice for the moment.

"I've been better," I reply. I smile and add "Better now that I'm seeing you."

"I wish I could be there with you, baby," he says. He looks so unbelievably lonely. My heart aches seeing him so shattered. I just want to pull him into my arms and stoke his hair. Tell him he's not alone and we'll never have to be apart again. I have to settle with stroking his face with my fingertip through the computer screen.

"I wish that too, Blaine," I sigh.

"57 days, 6 hours, and 32 minutes," he states.

"What?" I ask, cocking my head in confusion.

"That's how long it's been since I last saw you." He looks me over through the screen. "I mean since I really saw you."

I sigh again. "Blaine, honey, you're going to drive yourself crazy with that attitude." He looks at me confusedly. "Don't worry about how long it's been. Do you know how long until we see each other again?" He looks down at his lap, a movement I take to mean that he doesn't know. "14 days, 7 hours, and 28 minutes." His head perks up and his eyes suddenly shine with hope. He almost smiles.

"That soon?" I nod, laughing at how he didn't even seem to notice it was that close to spring break. "14 days until I can hold you again... It still seems too long."

"Time will fly by, you'll see," I assure him. I look him over again, seeing a tiny ray of hope coming from him now. The last string has not been broken. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Kurt." He lifts three fingers to his lips and holds them out to me. I copy his movements, smiling. We've been doing this ever since we read The Hunger Games together last summer before I left for New York.

I gasp when I notice his hand.

xxx

"Blaine, your hand!" Kurt gasps, worry apparent on his face. "What have you done to yourself?"

I quickly hide my hand under the table again, silently reprimanding myself for not being more careful so he wouldn't see. I don't want him to worry. I don't say anything, hanging my head and staring down at my palms resting upward on my lap. I hear Kurt sigh again through the computer. He's been sighing too frequently lately, and I feel bad that now he's sighing because of me.

"You should go take care of those," he says. I nod and get up from the desk, disappearing from the webcams view as I head into the bathroom.

I hiss as I slowly unroll the tape from around my bloody knuckles. I quickly wash my hands and bandage them, not wanting Kurt to have to wait long. I take an extra moment to wipe the sweat off my face and throw on an old t-shirt before heading back to my desk and the beautiful boy waiting patiently for me on the screen.

It's only 2 weeks more. I can do this.


	2. Part 2

****_AN: I know these first chapters are short, but they will hopeful get longer as the story progresses. The rating might also being going up soon, so keep that in mind._

**Part 2**

My bag is still laying open on my bed, just in case I think of something more I need to add. I'm so excited I'm practically jumping up and down in my chair just thinking about it. Kurt! Tomorrow I will officially be on spring break and officially be getting on a plane to New York to go to him. No more waiting. No more wishing he was with me. We'll actually be together. I can actually touch him again, feel his warmth next to me at night, feel the softness of his skin...

Is it weird that the only person I want to talk about my excitement to is the one I'm excited for? I can't help it! He is my everything and it's been too long since I've last seen him. Oh, lookie, he's on Skype! I video call him immediately, a stupid grin plastered on my face.

His face bubbles up on my screen. "Hey, cutie!" he greets, smiling at he waves at me.

Kurt is practically glowing through my computer. I can tell he's just as excited as I am. God, he looks so perfect. He always does, but some days I notice it more than others. His white dress shirt is perfectly ironed and fits him in unfairly sexy ways (to me at least). His black vest hugs his sides, and I just want to grab his tie and pull him towards me until I can feel every inch of him against every part of me.

His face suddenly drops after a long moment. "Blaine, what's wrong? You're staring."

I realize I've just been looking at him this whole time and haven't said anything. I shake my head to clear it, laughing at myself.

"I'm fine, Kurt. You're just... you are so beautiful." He smiles again.

"Thanks, sweetie. You're not so bad yourself," he flirts, winking at me. He pauses, smiling a little as he looks at me. "Tomorrow," he says.

"Tomorrow," I repeat. "I can't believe how long it's been since we last saw each other."

"I know. I'm just glad we'll finally be together again. I'm a little worried though..." he trails off, concern flooding his eyes. I repress the urge to laugh at how cute he's being. I know exactly what he's talking about.

He does this every time. For some reason he always worries that something is going to happen to me on the way to him. He thinks the plane is going to crash, or I'll be kidnapped from the airport, or I'm going to be shot on the streets of New York on the way to his apartment. He just feels like something bad is going to happen before I get to him and we'll never see each other again. His worries have never amounted to anything, but it's the same every time the day before I come up to see him.

Which is why we have our ritual now.

I pick up the piece of red ribbon I have sitting on my desk for this occasion and hold it up to the camera. I see Kurt turn and pick up something off camera, hand soon appearing dangling an identical ribbon in front of his webcam.

"I promise," I begin, moving my hand away from the camera to begin slowly wrapping the ribbon around my left wrist, "to always be with you."

"I promise," Kurt says, mimicking my actions, "to never say goodbye to you."

"I will love you," I continue, tying a knot in the ribbon, "every day, night, hour, and minute."

"Our love will keep us strong, hold us together, and protect us from the evils around us," he says, tying a knot in own ribbon.

"Together, we kick ass," I laugh, tying a bow with the ribbon and pulling it tight. He does the same and we both hold our wrists up to show the other.

It's cheesy, but we do this every time. Truthfully, it makes us both feel a little better. The ribbons don't get taken off until the other can do it for us. We're at the part where we improvise now.

"I promise that I will not die in transit on the way to our apartment," I say, crossing my heart. I smile even wider thinking about it. Our apartment. I don't live their yet, but next year I will. We already talk about it as though we live together. "And I promise to kiss my boyfriend so hard he sees stars when I finally see him again."

He laughs, rolling his eyes at me. "I promise to try not to worry so much," he pledges, then adds, "And I will let my boyfriend order as much food as he wants while he is here, even though it will probably lead me to gaining 5 pounds and become a unattractive blob he will never want to touch again."

I fake groan in exasperation. "I promise that I will still want to touch Kurt, even if he does become an unattractive lump, which is physically impossible anyway." He looks at me scathingly, so I add on, "I also promise mind-blowing sex as soon as the apartment door is closed."

"Blaine!" he shouts, an adorable blush across his cheeks. "What if your parents hear you or something?"

"They are downstairs watching the home shopping channel, Kurt. They can't hear a word I'm saying," I point out.

"Fine," he sighs. "But you better make good on that promise."

"Which one?" I tease, smirking and wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"All of them, you goof ball," he laughs. My heart skips a little at the sight. Kurt has the most beautiful laugh.

As if on queue, my mom shouts up the stairs that it's time for dinner. I sigh sadly, telling Kurt I have to go. He blows me a kiss and I promise I will see him tomorrow, because I finally will.

How could anything possibly go wrong?


End file.
